Consentement
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot]Duo veut bien des choses mais laisse le temps les lui offrir.


Titre : Consentement (parce que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de titre tenant en un mot XD Mais non, aucun rapport avec la chanson de M. Farmer)  
Auteur : Meanne77, de bonne humeur (la vie, c'est simple et chouette :)

Genre : Plot bunny de Pâques. Doux fluffinage qui fleure bon le chocolat. POV (eh oui, encore !) et attention les yeux, usage du français qui en découle absolument déplorable ! Z'êtes prévenus.

Réflexions au passage :  
1) Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un Duo aussi optimiste et… sain d'esprit ? lumineux ? enfin, pas sombre, quoi ! lol ! Il me paraît bien jeune tout à coup. J'avais presque oublié que je pouvais aussi l'écrire comme ça… … Ça fait du bien, devrais le faire plus souvent… ;p  
2) Encore une fic en "je lui ai dit/ il me dit", lol. Décidément, j'aime bien ce genre :p  
3) J'espère que vous connaissez la série (et film et manga) parce qu'il a tendance à faire des références en sous-entendus…

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing, l'univers et ses perso sont la propriété de Bandai et de… tout un tant de gens qui ne sont de toute évidence pas moi. De toute façon j'en voudrais pas ; ça fait trop longtemps que les perso s'appartiennent eux-mêmes en ce qui me concerne.

**Message perso** : Pour Mithy (surprise ! XD), parce que le lapin m'est tombé dessus sans crier gare et que je me suis dit que pour une fois, il tombait drôlement bien, celui-là ! Ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas tué dans son œuf (de Pâques, ha ha ha ¤oui, je sors¤), comme tant d'autres, mais bel et bien écrit. Le but étant bien entendu de te faire sourire et te mettre un peu de baume au cœur :)

(25 et 29 Mars 2005)

**Consentement**

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux être ami avec toi" et il ne s'est même pas retourné, ne m'a pas accordé le moindre regard, même par-dessus l'épaule. Mais je suis quelqu'un de persévérant et je ne m'en suis pas formalisé pour autant. J'ignorais si on en aurait le temps ou l'occasion mais je décidais de consacrer mon temps libre et avec lui à cette entreprise. Rapidement, j'ai compris qu'il ne savait pas comment être l'ami de quelqu'un ; qu'à cela ne tienne, j'étais volontaire pour le lui apprendre. Plus tard, j'ai compris qu'en fait, je savais pas non plus. J'ai regardé un peu autour de moi et j'ai réalisé qu'aucun de nous ne savait. Pas un pour rattraper les autres, pour enseigner aux autres. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais dû vouloir brûler les étapes et j'ai revu mes objectifs à la baisse, sans modifier mes intentions.  
Vous pourriez me dire : "C'est pas une colonie de vacances ici, t'es pas là pour te faire des amis !" et vous n'auriez pas tort, mais j'ai toujours été d'un naturel optimiste (rêveur ?) et n'ayant jamais rien possédé de ma vie que je n'ai volé, j'ai tendance à avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux me battre avec toi" et il m'a tourné le dos sans un mot, me laissant assurer ses arrières. Et assurant les miennes du même coup. Et nous nous sommes battus l'un avec l'autre, parfois l'un contre l'autre mais toujours ensemble. On a gagné souvent et perdu de temps en temps. On a appris à se comprendre sans pour autant se connaître mais j'avais retenu la leçon : étape-par-étape.   
Un pas après l'autre, on s'est retrouvés dispersés aux cinq coins de l'espace. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et je me suis dit qu'avoir des camarades, c'était déjà un bon début. Plus que je n'avais jamais eu, à peut-être une exception près. Et si l'on ne se voyait jamais (parce que nous avions malgré tout encore besoin d'une raison pour ça), ma nature d'optimiste rêveur faisait que je ne m'en souciais pas trop. Les choses arrivent d'elles-mêmes, surtout quand on ne leur demande rien. Et bien sûr, ma vie étant ce qu'elle est, quand les choses se pointent c'est qu'elles empirent. Jamais l'inverse.

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux venir avec toi" et il m'a jeté un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule. Je me suis dépêché de le rattraper pour qu'il n'ait pas à m'attendre. Une fois de plus, il m'a laissé être notre pilote.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait devant moi mais c'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait mes compétences à voix haute. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Et si ça manquait de l'esquisse d'un sourire, ça avait malgré tout un petit arrière goût de plaisanterie.  
C'est surtout ça qui m'a fait plaisir.  
Un peu après, j'ai eu tout le temps de cogiter et de me rendre compte que si je comprenais le pilote, la personne me laissait complètement perplexe. Mais si on ne frappe habituellement pas ses amis, on ne cogne définitivement pas non plus sur quelqu'un qui vous laisse indifférent. Et je savais déjà ne pas compter comme ennemi. Alors comme on avait réussi à survivre cette fois encore, je décidais de profiter qu'on ait enfin un peu la paix pour en revenir à l'objectif premier.

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux vivre avec toi" et il m'a regardé puis a haussé les épaules. On s'est trouvé un appartement avec suffisamment d'espace et on a défini quelques règles de survie élémentaire. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire maintenant.  
J'ai su d'une source sûre qu'il avait fait une promesse et je me suis aussi demandé ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider. Quelque part en chemin, j'avais appris que c'était le genre de choses que les amis font. En cohabitant avec lui, j'ai compris qu'il avait ses propres méthodes et besoin de personne pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.  
De mon côté, j'ai appris à nager.  
Chacun dans notre coin, on s'est fixé des objectifs. De fil en aiguille, on a commencé à se connaître.  
Nous-même.  
Et l'autre, aussi.

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux sortir avec toi" et il m'a fixé en fronçant les sourcils. On est partis du seul point commun qu'on se connaissait, pilotage de Gundam excepté. L'avantage, c'est qu'à notre âge on peut facilement passer pour des lycéens, voire pour des étudiants. Enfin, je dis "on" mais lui l'est vraiment, étudiant.  
Le plus souvent, on se faisait un un contre un mais régulièrement on s'incrustait parmi les gosses du quartier ; un par équipe pour que ce soit plus équitable. Le perdant faisait la bouffe ou le ménage.  
On a continué en variant le programme et on a découvert qu'il aimait la glace au chocolat et que je préférais les sorbets ; qu'avec un bon bouquin j'étais capable de faire de la cuisine correcte et qu'il aimait les gâteaux au chocolat ; que faire la vaisselle ne me dérangeait pas trop, surtout s'il restait pour me tenir compagnie ; qu'il valait mieux renoncer à essayer de me faire passer l'aspirateur et qu'avoir une machine à laver le linge était salutaire. C'est dingue ce que les fringues se salissent vite quand on peut se permettre d'avoir une garde-robe…  
On a découvert aussi qu'il aimait faire du cheval et que les chevaux m'aimaient bien. Que se laisser de l'air et sortir de notre côté avec nos cercles d'amis perso, c'était bien de temps en temps, mais que passer tous les deux une soirée tranquille à la maison c'était souvent encore mieux. Et ça compensait largement les coutumières prises de bec. On a découvert qu'on pouvait se sentir confortable l'un avec l'autre sans se prendre la tête. Que parfois les choses arrivent sans pour autant empirer. Et qu'il était temps de renouveler le bail.

Je lui ai dit : "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi" et il a soupiré puis fermé les yeux. On a alterné au début, sans se concerter parce que parfois les choses n'ont pas besoin d'être réfléchies pour embellir, puis finalement on a déménagé ses affaires dans ma chambre. Parce qu'elle est plus grande. Tant qu'on y était, on a refait deux trois trucs, genre les peintures et le papier peint, bazardé des meubles pour en mettre d'autres à la place. Marrant, c'était le même appart mais en même temps il a paru différent. Un peu comme si on avait rajouté des fenêtres, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Un jour, il m'a dit : "Je veux vieillir avec toi" et j'ai dit : "ok".  
C'est aussi simple que ça.

(Fin)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

m77 : "Se connaître nous-même" ? Duo ! "Se connaître nous-même" ?  
Duo : Bah quoi ?  
m77 : Aaaarg ! Enfin bref… voilà une fic de faite… Suivante !


End file.
